


Spaces of the Heart: SRC

by gemctf2



Series: Spaces of the Heart Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Friendship, Immortality, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: SRC: Summary of Relationship ChaptersSummaries of the relationships between OCs and the protagonist, the story follows an Immortal and the connections they make before they lose them inevitably. But sometimes things are meant to not last forever but enough to make an impact.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Spaces of the Heart Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286537





	Spaces of the Heart: SRC

❤🧡🔥💮 

1966  
A shooting star shines across the pacific ocean, at the same time, a wish was made.

"You've gotten a new secretary Ms Starling?" A well dressed man with wavy brown hair and sunglasses asks.

"Yes, her name is Tullia Silverstein," she gestures towards a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair, reading glasses and in a suit which suited her very much.

As she started her work, she finds the CEO around her a lot, asking her out for a drink. With what she sees with his love life, he usually targets the pretty woman that wear heals and dresses but she is a mere office employment.

"Don't you have anything better to flirt with?" She asks in annoyance when she couldn't take it anymore.

"I've seldom got the pleasure of meeting someone like you in the building," he replies.

"I have no time to entertain you," she replies, grabbing a few files and walking off. Being owner of said building however meant that no one is going to stop him from bothering her. Which she finds very annoying, reminding her of old days of the same thing. Only it was the other way around.

At least the meeting that she went to needed his attention, she thank the Immortals for that. One the way back home, she stops in front of a lone flower, growing in the middle of the concrete floor in surprise. It must be one feisty and stubborn flower to be able to survive in the middle of the walkway.

She looks around, after making sure there was no one watching before twirling her fingers, grabbing the flower and it's fragile roots without touching nor breaking it using magic and planting it in the nearby patch of grass.

As she walks underneath a tree a wind blows by, shaking yellow leaves down. If she were anybody else she wouldn't have thought anything about it. But like all coincidences in her life, she could tell this was a message.

2010  
"Everyone, we have a new transfer student," when student council member Anko was introducing the new transfer student, no one was really paying attention except for the few in front.

A messy haired girl waves at her in welcome, the transfer student smiles at her, the more neater girl beside her in two neat ponytails, smiles. After school they decided to hang out.

"I'm Kanari, Kanari Kise and this is my sister, Mary," she introduces.

"Hagika Tsubomi," she smiles back.

One afternoon however, the world turns dark while they were on the way back from home. But the sun hadn't set yet. Not focusing on anything other than the orange streak of light that shoots towards them, Kelly quickly turns Mary around and shields her with her body.

She is suddenly transformed and was confronted by a dragon that would have frozen Mary had not a pink magical warrior swoop in and grabbed her. After the dragon disappears from an attack from them and the caster leaves into the shadows. She was left with questions.

Luckily, there was someone more willing to share information.

"Student Council Chisato?" Kelly asks, Mary who has also gotten magical powers from a green streak of light behind her.

"My actual name is Crystal, the person who saved you- was most likely my twin sister," she replies, she is a straight hair girl in a thin ponytail with defined features and blue eyes.

"Gretal, why didn't you tell me you were back?" Crystal asks when they met in the middle of a battlefield.

"They'll need training," Stella, another girl with black hair and black eyes says to Gretal who is Hagika in her human form.

"You're her alien twin?" Kelly asks in astonishment.

"Now that's just rude, we're people like you," Hagika smirks.

"Alright, you want my training? It's not going to be easy," she warns and she was kinda right as Kelly, in transformed form struggles to shoot a fireball at the Symbi and Mary was tangling vines together in an effort to catch the creature.

But Kelly manages to find an opening to burn the whole things down as Mary trips it into the air.

"Bullseye!" Kelly exclaims. Hagika rolls her eyes as Sada and Chisato looks down from a rooftop, Chisato warming up her body.

"See? I told you they can do it," Chisato grins.

As Kelly thought it'd make them closer, Hagika has been effectively avoiding them during school hours despite being in the same class by befriending another girl.

"Hello, my name is Misaki," she easily introduced to the hooded girl who look taken aback that another human was talking to her. Kelly looks at the both of them in annoyance, Mary sighing before needing to drag Kelly away from them before she could go over and do something embarrassing.

"Don't be jealous," Mary replies sipping her smoothie. Kelly looks at her incredulously.

"I am not jealous-"

But as much as Hagika avoids them in the morning, they'd usually have good teamwork when it comes to fighting Symbis.

"Nice-" she grins but Gretal was already leaving as soon as the Symbi dissolves into the air.

\- a few days later -

"I declare myself leader of the Magical Warriors!" Crystal exclaims, raising a paper wrapped staff that looked like it was made by elementary school kids but she was knocked aside, Kelly snatching it.

"Muhahaha! It's mine now!" She sticks out her tongue at Crystal.

"You called me.... all the way... for this..." Gretal replies, unimpressed.

"Can't get it?" She shakes the paper mache at her face. Gretal smirks before flickering and the staff is in her hand. Kelly blinks and looks at her own hand in disbelief.

"Since whe-" she leaps over to snatch it over but Gretal easily side steps her. Crystal surprises her by hugging her from behind, reaching for her hand with her tongue sticking out. Kelly grabbing her boots to prevent her from moving.

"Seriously?" She easily shakes up off, when she thought it was done, she notice however she wasn't holding anything anymore.

"Ha!" Kelly exclaims, Gretal blinks, for the first time in a long time... as Kelly starts to do a little dance to dodge Crystal playfully, that she didn't know what happened.

"Did you dash?" She asks.

"Hm?" Kelly asks, in the middle of science class, they were forced to pair together, much to the disapproval of both of them but they had to make do.

"Did you teleport or something?" She asks," you took the staff from me... I didn't even sense you," she adds as she pours a liquid onto a piece of rock and it floats all the way to the top.

"No? I just- took it," Kelly replies, stirring the chemical.

"Why?" She asks. Hagika frowns as the rock remains at the top of the clear liquid as bubbles start to form.

"Nothing..." she replies, writing a few things onto their booklet.

\- a few months later -

They were more tolerant of each other as they go through their school years studying and battling monsters. Hagika teaching them magic and Kelly helping her with her idol club.

Kelly dashes into the dance studio after passing by, hearing music but no footsteps to find Hagika collapsed on the floor one day. She hurries over to her side, calling Mary for help before carrying her and using magic to teleport to their house.

"Is she alright?" She asks as the personal doctor take a look at her after being called by Mary.

"Just exhaustion and malnutrition, just give her time to rest and fluids along with a meal when she wakes up," she replies.

"You don't have to overwork yourself like this," Kelly grumbles, out of annoyance that she needed to take care of her but also because of not seeing how tired she was earlier.

"I'm fine," Gretal insisted," I seldom get these kind of ailments, I'll practice more elsewhere," she replies, looking away.

"And if you faint there who will help you?" She asks.

Gretal's glare has given her the answer.

"Don't do anything reckless," she replies, giving the bowl of food she had been holding the whole time.

"What is this?" She asks, looking at the noodles.

"Stella said you liked noodles," she replies nonchalantly," just put it on the table when you're done," she adds before leaving her alone.

When the moon is high up in the sky, Kelly returns to grab the bowl but the bed was empty... at least the bowl was empty.


End file.
